Another Heretic
by Miakaghost
Summary: Goku meets another boy who turns out to be a heretic child. But Kaze is born of the wind, and slowly winning everyone over. But, in the corner of his mind, does Kaze, the wind heretic, have something up his sleeve for heaven? G for now.
1. Kaze

Another Heretic

Chap.1

Goku stared out the window, waiting for Konzen to return from his meeting, when he realized something was watching him. It took a moment for the boy to find the golden eyes hidden among the sakura blossoms of the tree outside the window. Beyond that was a boy, about his age, perhaps a year older.

His hair was forest green, and he wore a sleeveless dark green kimono and pants, his skin bearing the color of tanned wood. His ears were pointed, and his long slender fingers were tipped with razor sharp claws Goku was sure he didn't want imbedded in his skin.

"H-hi. I'm Goku." Goku called to the boy, after a moments' hesitation. The boy stared Goku straight in the eye, and smiled weakly, revealing sharp fangs.

"Kaze. Do you….live here?" The boy looked around.

"Uh huh. Do you?"

"No…I live on Earth. I was helping the villagers repair their huts after a storm and these…gods came and brought me here."

"Did the people like you?"  
"Yes, very much. I don't like it here. No one is nice to me here." Kaze pouted. Goku stared at the ground, then gasped and wrenched his eyes back up to Kaze.

"Hey! You can stay with me and Konzen, and someone will be nice to you!"

"Who?"

"Me!" Goku cheered. Kaze smiled, as if considering the offer and taking it to heart. The loud slamming of the door as Konzen entered the room practically tore the smile of Kaze's face. "Kaze, what's wrong?"

"Uh…I have to go. I'll meet you later, though, when I decide." Kaze nodded, and gave Goku's hand a tight squeeze and jumped out of the tree and was gone. Just like that.

"Saru, what're you looking at?" Konzen called.

"Nothing, Konzen." Goku answered. His hand hurt, and a small burning sensation had wormed its way onto Goku's palm. He opened his hand to reveal a small shining green moon on his palm. Goku winced as he looked at it, then relaxed and the moon dimmed to a pearly color, and the burning faded. "N-nothing at all…"


	2. Wind Reappears

Another Heretic

Chap.2

"Goku, have you heard? There's another person like you here." Tenpou called. Goku shook his head; he had been staring at the moon on his hand. It had been a whole three days since he'd met Kaze, and had not seen him since.

"Not till you told me, Ten-chan."

"Saru, you're a little off. Something wrong?" Kenren wondered. Goku shook his head.

Suddenly, the room grew dark and a green tornado of wind appeared in the center of the room, a golden light within it. The light faded, and, gradually, the tornado dispersed and Kaze stood in the middle of the room, and the light returned. He seemed a little dirty, but compared to his skin color, it simply looked like he had a few tan spots, rather than a few dirt smudges.

"K-Kaze, you show-off!" Goku pointed to the boy, laughing. Kaze laughed.

"Yeah, that's what the people on Earth called me." He grinned. Goku quieted down a bit; he could see now how tall Kaze was, and truth be told, he was about two or three good inches taller than Goku.

"Goku, it's the other heretic." Tenpou exclaimed quietly, not in the mood to disturb the green haired boy. Kaze turned to stare at the marshal, a quiet, almost look of adoration, passed on his face.

"You must be marshal Tenpou." He commented quietly.

"Kaze, are you going to stay with me an' Konzen? Are ya?" Goku pushed the boy for an answer. Kaze was quiet for a moment and grinned. This answer made Goku cheer and cling to Kaze like a real monkey.

"Uh….Kazi, I don't think Konzen would really like you staying with him." Tenpou said, guessing at the boy's name from what he'd heard.

"It's Kaze, and I don't really care. I can convince anyone of anything, be he man or be he god." Kaze smiled. It was an intelligent smile that Tenpou had never seen on the face of someone so young. Come to think, he'd never seen one so young be so polite or quiet. For a moment, Tenpou thought the boy would be just like Goku.

"Kaze, what were you born of?" Tenpou realized the question sounded rude, but it was out of his mouth before he could stop.

"..The wind." Kaze replied calmly and followed Goku down the hall to Konzen's room.

Back at the room……

Konzen stared at Kaze, glaring at the earth heretic for bringing another brat his way. As if reading the god's mind, Kaze blurted out a fast,

"Konzen, please don't think of me as a brat! I'm sorry if this is a little sudden but Goku offered, and…look, if it'll help, I can do chores, and I'm really fast, and can do tons of stuff if you want me to." Kaze's sudden reaction stunned Konzen. "I had a pretty good handle on the logistics of heaven and its government, so if you want, I can even do some paperwork."

"Goku, who is this kid again?" Konzen turned to Goku.

"He's a kid like me! They say he's a heretic, but Kaze's really cool!" Goku cheered. Kaze stared as the god stood up and towered over Goku.

"Konzen-sama, I believe it would be quite immature for even you to lose your temper like a child merely to hit Goku, when in fact he has done nothing deserving of punishment." Kaze interrupted. Instead of hitting Goku, like he had actually planned to, Konzen glared at Kaze and hit the boy's head with all his might, the fist landing with a sharp,

THUD!

Kaze stared up at Konzen; he wasn't even rubbing his head. He simply patted his head once to feel how big the bump was, and finding it not incredibly large, hopped over to Konzen's desk, and waved a hand, and a gust of wind blew all the papers into an actual order.

Konzen also notice that the gust of wind had blown the books off his shelf and put them back in alphabetical order, and blown all pieces of scrap paper into the trash can, and even dusted the bookshelves and swept the floor. He aimed a thoughtful glare at the boy. Perhaps Kaze could be useful after all.


	3. Authoress's Note

Another Heretic

Authoress's Note

Hey! Miakaghost here. I just wanted to tell you some things about the characters. In fact, I was gonna raffle off (as in tell you) Kaze's stats! Here is his bio!

**Name**: _Kaze_

**Gender**: _Male_

**Race:** _Wind Heretic Child_

**Name's Meaning**: _Wind_ (Can you tell why I named him Kaze now? I know, I'm so cheap.)

**Age**:_ Probably three?_ (However old Goku is here, Kaze is one year older.)

**Height**: _About 4' 5"_ (He seems so much taller than Goku, when put that way, huh?)

**Weight**: _54 lb_. (skinny lil thing!)

**Hair color**: _Forest green_

**Eye color**: _Gold_

**Behavior**: _Placid, calm, quiet, demure. **Very** calm, almost too calm to be real. A bit apathetic at times, but all in all, a very nice boy._

**Bio**: _He's used to having people like him and be nice to him, so him being in heaven where everyone makes fun of him is like you standing in the center of a furnace while it's at its top temperature. He takes it rather calmly, though. (Didn't I tell you he's almost to calm to be real?) His power over wind makes him a great cleaner, and being a year older than Goku, knows tons more things than him. He also, unlike Goku, has an overwhelmingly amount of common sense and intelligence. His wits, above average intelligence, speed, and other qualities make him far better than Goku apparently. He never loses his temper (Konzen's wondering if the boy's anger was stolen from him before leaving Earth) and is always there to help. He promised to help Konzen with anything the god asked of him, so if Konzen needs to bathe Goku, Kaze will do it, and does it even better. It Tenpou needs to clean his library and Konzen isn't in the mood to follow Goku to help, Kaze will have the entire room clean and the book alphabetized in mere minutes. But behind his childish image, and his intelligence, Kaze just may be up to something._

**Life on Earth:** _Kaze was on earth about a year before taken to Heaven and is quite used to seeing regular earthly things. He also knows how to perform chores adequately, and accurately. Kaze know how to harvest a crop, how to repair a roof, how to swim, how to clean clothes, how to plow a field, and other things you would learn in a small village. Because he is so placid and calm, the villagers took to Kaze immediately, and some village girl even developed crushes on the wind heretic. The villagers gave Kaze his name, believing it to be perfect since he controlled the wind. Kaze was taken to heaven by some gods who believed him to be causing trouble. Kaze, much more mature than he looks, not wanting to cause trouble and accidentally damage the village, calmly went with the gods._

Poor Kaze! He's actually the first calm, quiet, placid demure heretic you'll ever see! BTW, I'll give you a cookie for review this. And another one is you can tell me the exact definition of placid and demure! (Not that I don't know, I just wanna hear you say it.)


End file.
